Bits and Pieces
by Angel of Nevermore
Summary: Bits and, well, pieces of fanfiction I never finished.


**The End of The Guardians Song**

Kari suddenly grabbed the end of Ravens cloak in her teeth and yanked her down out of the air,

"What are you doing!" Raven fumed, "I could have hit him from there"!

I'm a Guardian, I was guarding 

the spirit said, gesturing with a paw to the giant scorch mark where Raven had stood only moments.

Raven stood stock still for a moment as she took in the scene, but before she could say anything, there came a shout from Robin

"Raven, look out!"

She turned and saw a huge blast of fire heading towards her, and no time left to move….

She closed her eyes at the last moment, but did not feel the flames. She looked up and saw a silvery shield holding back the inferno, and a familiar wolf holding it up.

Raven, go, now her guardian commanded, urgency in her voice, Raven obeyed.

The force of the fire was pushing Kari back, her shield was growing weaker by the second, but she did not move. Raven and the others could only watch in horror as the Guardian let go of her barrier, and let the blaze rush towards her. Two auras met, one ghostly and the other golden red. There was a girl's scream, and then nothing except the roar of the flames.

**THIS IS NOT THE END! I still have at least another chapter to go, after all, Slades gonna have to pay for destroying my favorite OC. Or did he? Hint hint, she's already dead. Please review. –_Angel of Nevermore_**

Robin continued, "anyway, the Mayer has, once again offered to throw a party in our honor but once again, I declined, publicity is not what we need right now".

"Speak for yourself!" Beastboy retorted

"Robin," Starfire questioned, "what is this Mayer of which you speak?"

"Is that not a kind of processed pig meat with the first name of Oscar?"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Um. No Star, a Mayer is a sort of… well kind of the ruler of the city" Robin replied

"Then what is a President? I am very confused" The red haired alien scratched her head.

Beastboy and Cyborg took that as an opportunity to scuttle out to the living room and back to their videogames. Raven slid open the door and started down the hall. **(A/N: There she goes again) **

Aaah, look at them discussing politics, how cute Kari said in a disturbingly happy voice.

"You think that's cute, you should have seen the time some psycho villain blackmailed Robin into taking his daughter to the Prom, Starfire was so jealous" Raven replied

Yeah, they'd make a great couple, and they're not the only ones I sense 

"What!" Raven nearly spat out her tea , "Just because Cyborg asked me for help on the T-car doesn't mean…."

Ew, not Cyborg, Beastboy, he so obviously likes you 

Raven could feel her face flushing slightly under her hood

"The green elf, how'd you come to that conclusion?"

I have eyes, well, technically I don't…nevermind, he's crazy about you 

"no way, he was with Terra…."

Two words Rae, Puppy Love. It meant nothing 

"They almost kissed!"

so what? 

"So, he can't like _me"_

You want proof, fine, wait here the spirit said before bounding through the wall.

She returned a few minutes later, a small green book clenched in her phantom teeth.

"Dare I ask what that is." Raven said cynically

Beastboy's diary 

"You stole his diary!"

What are you, my mother, are you gonna scold me now 

Raven smirked, " Bad girl, put it down"

Quit treating me like a dog!" 

"but you make such a good puppy" **(A/N: in case you didn't know, that was sarcasm)**

Shut up! Kari growled mockingly, pounced… and went right through Raven.

The dark girl jerked, a cold feeling chilling her to the bone at the spirits touch.

I'm sorry, I keep forgetting Kari said, sounding a little disorientated

Other than the whole 'line of sight is a lot lower to the ground' thing, I don't feel any different 

Raven felt a wave of pity for her new friend, it must be terrible to be, like that.

I'll be right back, Kari murmured before dissolving her essence into mist and floating out the nearest window.

Raven sighed, and returned to her room yet again, she had decided to take a look at that little green book.

**Heheh, that last sentence rhymes! So, what will Raven find in Beastboy's diary? Ah, I just feel so sorry for Kari, (that rhymes too!) I've created such a depressing charactor, even I get all emotional writing this. Oh well, I can't think of what else to say. Please review. **

**Hugs to all**

**-Angel**

They ask me why I wear a mask

Over these eyes

They ask me what I've got to hide

Eyes are windows to the soul

And that's what I keep hidden.

My mask is my touchstone

And shields me from the world

It keeps me our steadfast leader

Me? Afraid? No

But I wonder now it that's deception

I wonder if it's a lie

If I am so brave

Why do I always hide?

But I'm afraid of what they'll see

Behind this mask

In theses eyes

They ask me why I wear a mask

The truth is naught but lies

**A little poem from Robins POV. Interpret it as you wish**

**-Angel**

Jinx: (to Raven) You still fight like a boy…

Ell: (Punches Jinx from behind) But she kicks butt like a girl.

Beastboy: (sits straight up) She's in the mirror…

(A couple of bikers are robbing a store and laughing, suddenly)

Ell: ooh, Bad boys bad boys, (steps out of shadows) watcha gonna do

Raven (rises out of street): watcha gonna do

Robin leaps down off building) when we come for you. TITANS, GO!

Ell: (To Raven) You don't know how dangerous I am

Raven: and you don't know how dangerous _I _am.

(the two girls lock eyes angrily for a second, then Raven stalks off)

Ell: what is her problem…

Starfire: but this girl has powers, and no apparent place to go, could she not join the team…..

(Cyborg cuts her off) Cyborg: we always did fine with just five members, so a new Titan isn't really necessary, and we know nothing about her.

Raven: True, we don't need another Terra

Robin: how do we know that this girl isn't working for Slade too..

Starfire: but Robin, Slade is…

Robin: that dust in the mask was triggered from an outside source, we can't toss aside the possibility that he's back.

(silence)

Robin (back on topic) But the question is, are we ready to try again. To take on another Titan, another Terra.

Raven. (sarcasm, laced with venom) gee, I don't know, cuz I'm so wanting to be betrayed and near killed again.

Beastboy: What is your problem tonight! Why do you have to be so nasty to everyone and everything!

Raven: (looks a bit hurt, but then her face hardens and she walks out)

(Everyone looks at Beastboy)

Beastboy (in his own defense): how can she say that! Terra was our friend!

Robin: (face grim) Friend or not, she sold us out and then tried to murder us all in cold blood. We don't know anything about this girl yet, if she decides to stay, which we will offer, I want no one to get too close to her, and I mean NO ONE, until we're sure, think of it as probation. She will be closely monitored, it's far to early for trust.

(everybody looks at him, that was harsh)

Starfire: (speaking up) Should I go tell Raven about this new development?

Robin: no, there's no need yet, I have a feeling from her reaction tonight that she won't be welcoming this girl with open arms anyway.

Starfire: (nods)

(Outside the room, a brown haired teenage girl stands with her ear up against the wall. Her expression goes from interested, to surprised, to a kind of sad submission, she looks around, then slips back down the hall.)

Ell straightened up, "I guess I'm not used to being with a team yet, it was always every-girl-for-herself. I'm not even used to serious fighting, I always thought I'd leave all that crime stuff to the real superheroes. Mostly I've been in scrambles, can't seem to keep my nose out of trouble."

Fade: Sighs and falls through counter

Lupin: ah, young love, how sweet.

Kory: shut it! You're making me feel like an old spinster

Lupin: runs back

Fate: what is it?

Lupin: Fade, and Melody, making out behind shed…

Jet: reading good for them.

Suddenly, a threesome of girls in short skirts separated themselves from the crowd and pulled out microphone.

First girl: "Ahem, Hi, I am Lilblackrose, and me and my home girls have a little song for you all."

The onlookers exchanged bemused looks as the trio began

_In this pairing world what is true…._

_Rob/Rae!_

_Our shippers always know what to do…._

_Rob/Rae!_

_Birds of a feather flock together_

_There's nothing better than a forbidden love_

_Opposites attract but similarities last!_

_Rob/Rae! Go!_

(A/N: -- I disgust myself)

There was a silence as the entire crowd stared at the _R/R _shippers in their _maroon _skirts. It was broken by Kory throwing herself at the lead singer. Lupin grabbed her by the shoulder and struggled to pull the frothing blonde back.

Lupin: "Kory! Control yourself!"

Kory: "That's her! That's that R/R shipper that attacked me in the square last month!"

Lupin: lets go "forget what I said earlier"

Total chaos broke out on the bridge, the B/R crowd attacking the three R/R with an impressive array of concealed weapons and explosives. A number of BB/T and other R/R revealed themselves to come to their allies' aid. Faith lost track of Jet and Kory in the madness, perhaps that was their intention. Faith felt herself grabbed by the arm and dragged away across the river. She looked up at her rescuer, Lupin, ever the sensible one. They both glanced simultaneously back to the bridge, then away again. There was a faint girly scream and a splash, Faith winced, really glad she was not R/R, for more than one reason. The two others returned a few minutes later. Kory's face was covered in a grim sort of satisfaction, and Jet looked like a cat with cream, or who had eaten a canary, whatever that saying is.


End file.
